A new life
by beautifulchaos91
Summary: Boris Balkov is back. And this time he is going to take his revenge on everyone who dares to stay in his way to his goal. Chastity has to decide which side she is on. Will she be able to break free and find her place in the world? Sequel to "Secrets of the Biovolt Corporation".
1. Chapter 1: Boris's plan

Darkness is a curious thing. It gives you shelter and at the same time messes you up. You can see creatures of your worst nightmares lurking in there. And yet it hides you from them. It makes you loose your sense of place and time. How long we sat there in the pitch black room? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? In the end, what does it matter? All I was sure about was that Hasty was gone. Felt the emptiness when I tried to reach her. She was gone. And soon we would be gone too.

 **Two years later**

It had been two years since the abbey burnt down to ashes. Boris took me and Destiny with him when he finally escaped a week after the fire. For along time the three of us spent itinerant life, living in small villages in Siberia. There in the untamed wilderness Boris found his glory again and swore revenge against BBA and the Bladebreakers. He came up with a new plan to take what he thought was rightfully his. With his mighty plan and us he travelled to Japan and started BEGA company.

I was standing by the window on the seventh floor of the BEGA tower gazing over the park below. This glasstower and it's endless corridors were now my prison. I was like a bird locked into a cage. Dying slowly from inside out. Why I couldn't just drop dead on the spot? I should have listened to Bryan that night. I should have stayed with him. Sighing heavily I allowed myself to lean against the window. I couldn't go back to that night two years ago. My choices brought me here. So I had to deal with the cards the destiny had handed to me.

"Chastity!", Boris's demanding voice rang through the corridors forcing me to return to the present.

I didn't want to answer but I knew it didn't help me the slightest. I would only earn an earful for not reacting to his call. So I gathered myself and went to his office.

"You called me", I said to the purple haired man.

"What took you so long?", he snapped impatiently.

I didn't answer. It didn't matter what I would say because it seemed he had decided to punish me for whatever reason he thought approriate. And right now he wasn't even paying attention to me. He was too busy planning something with Garland, a gray haired young man.

"Have you seen Brooklyn?", Boris asked me not bothering to look up from his papers.

"No, I haven't", I said, annoyed.

Was this the only reason he called on me? If I had seen Brooklyn? God knows where that retarded orange head went when he left the building. He was Boris's shiny new toy and could do whatever he wanted to. And the rest of us lived for jumping to his every whim.

"And what about that brat Tyson, any news of him?", Boris asked.

"Well, according to mediadata he is excited to join the BEGA tournament", I reported, "I talked to Miyagami from the communication department, he has exchanged some emails with Tyson's coach known as Chief."

A malicious smile graced Boris's thin lips. I felt sick.

"Good", he said.

Then without bothering to look up from his precious papers he dismissed me. With a sigh of relieve I saw myself out his office. I tried to get as far as possible from him in that damned building. I was making my way to my room when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned on my heels and almost collided with Garland.

"What do you want?", I snapped at him.

"Well, I was just wondering what you're doing tonight?", he said politely.

 _Nothing that concerns you_ , I thought. The guy had been hemming me in since the day one he joined the BEGA Justice 5 team. These new bladers were full of themselves. And I hated their guts.

"I have a lot of things to do as you must very well know", I said icily.

I couldn't understand how he could not have gotten the message already. I had rejected him every single time. And still he had enough confidence to do it over and over again. Without another word I turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Good night sweet princess

I slammed my door shut still huffing in anger and annoyance. God, I hated that guy. I hated everything about him. My greatest wish was to give him a high five. In his stupid face. With a chair. If only Boris could see what retarded idiots his new bladers were.

"Chastity? Is that you?", a weak voice behind me asked.

I turned to see Destiny laying on my couch. She looked awful.

"Destiny you're back", I said feeling relieved and anxious at the same time.

If I hadn't seen her change during past six months with my own eyes, I wouldn't have recognized her. So much had her appearance changed. She had lost a lot of weight and her hair was thinner. Everything about her screamed fragility. I was sure something was going on. Boris called on her once a month and every time she was gone for a longer time than the last time. Nowadays Destiny wouldn't agree to stay in her room but insisted to stay in my room. She would wake up screaming like the devil himself in the middle of the night. She would forget who she was and were she was. And day by day her health was deteriorating.

"Des, you need to tell Boris you're not well", I said as I sat down on couch beside her, "you look like shit."

Destiny just shook her head.

"Boris is trying to make me better", she said.

I could see strong trust in her eyes. I couldn't believe it. After everything that purple haired demon had done to us Destiny still trusted him.

"He isn't really as bad as you think", Destiny said.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?", I asked, "because if you have you wouldn't be saying that. What is he doing to you?"

"I can't tell you", she winced, "but you have to trust me I'll be better soon."

I shook my head. Destiny was impossibly stubborn. She refused to see how awful her condition was. She was nothing but skin and bones. She got out of breath after few minutes of conversation. I was sad she didn't see it herself. I could talk to Boris. But would he care? I doubted it. Destiny gasped and looked pained.

"Destiny!", I shrieked in horror.

Destiny couldn't even wail. Her eyes were bulged and she gasped for air.

"Destiny what's wrong?", I begged her to tell me what was going on.

Suddenly she went completely feeble. Her eyes had just been looking at me, asking for help but now they looked into emptiness.

"Destiny!", I called and shook her by her shoulders.

She didn't answer. Her white lips were open as if she was going to say something. But she never would anymore. I couldn't hear her breathing. All I could think of was begging her in my mind not to die on me. Opened my mouth to call Boris but all I could hear was an inhuman noise. It took time for me to understand that the cause of that noise was me. I was screaming and howling like a wounded animal. And soon my vision started to blur. I felt something hot running on my face. Screaming faded into hyperventilation and sobbing. I don't know how long time I had sat holding Destiny in my arms praying her to come back. Suddenly my door flew in and Boris stepped into my room looking distressed.

"Chastity, what's wrong?", he asked.

"Destiny…", I tried to tell what had happened but I couldn't.

I ended up on repeating Destiny's name over and over again. Rocking what was left of my sister in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3: I hate you

_There are times I can leave my heart wide open_

 _There are days I believe I can heal wounds on me_

 _There are times I could come to you and hurt you_

 _I could easily bring you to tears_

 _I could send you to hell_

 _I know you_

Weeks after Destiny's death went in a foggy blur. Afterwards I couldn't remember much what happened that evening. And then again, I didn't want to. If I did I would have to admit that my sister was gone and I was all alone in this world. Started to find myself in her room because it was one place where I could still sense her presence. I would sit on her bed or browse her books until someone came and took me to my own room. Then one day I couldn't get to her room anymore. I spend an hour kicking and banging the locked door. I yelled the most horrible things I knew at the door until I could no longer yell from sobbing.

I heard they did an autopsy and found it was pneumonia that killed Destiny. Or so I was told. I didn't buy it. How could anyone not notice how she deteriorated over six months? I was sure Boris had something to do with Destiny's demise. He had done something to her. If only I could have proofed it. If only Destiny told me what was going on. Maybe I could have stopped it from happening. I could have saved her. Oh God, why didn't she tell me? She left me to fumble in darkness. How could she do that to me?

In the morning of Destiny's funeral, I got up early and dressed myself in a simple black dress. Then tied my hair up in a bun. I tried not to think upcoming event but instead kept myself busy with tidying my room. I couldn't help think if I would have had it easier if I listened to Bryan that night the abbey exploded. If I had stayed with him. Would I have spared myself from this misery?

"Chastity?", Boris's voice asked on the other side of the door, "are you ready?"

Sighing I looked myself once from the mirror and left my room.

The funeral was massive. Everyone who was anything was there. I knew Destiny would have hated it. I sat in the front row with Boris – who nowadays posed as our father – and Brooklyn. I found it curious why he was seated with us. He had nothing to do with Destiny. Not in the way me and Boris did. What on Earth was going on? This was wrong, Tala should have been there in Brooklyn's place. I was tore back in the ongoing show as I heard Boris speak up. He had gotten up and went to stand next to the coffin. He said he was shocked and beyond sad for his beautiful daughter's way too early death. There were sobs around the hall. He even managed to sound sincere when telling he had "done everything in his power" to safe her. _Not true_ , I wanted shout. I wanted to tell everyone how Destiny withered away. How her torment went on for six months without no one lifting a finger to help her. How I offered her help countless of times and she rejected me. How she loved and trusted that demon in front of all guests more than she loved me. I felt ice cold hatred rising in my stomach. My hands squeezing the paper in them. I don't how but I found a pencil and scrawlled three words.

" _I hate you."_

* * *

 **A/N: Lyrics in the beginning of the chapter aren't mine. They belong to the awesome Sunrise Avenue from their song "Forever yours".**


	4. Chapter 4: A surprising ally

The sorrow of losing someone you love is overwhelming. Destiny's death had left a gaping hole in my chest. It would never heal. I knew it because I had lost other sister too, Hasty. Some nights the hole was throbbing so painfully I could only wrap my arms around myself and try to remember how to breathe.

 **Three months later**

"Chastity, this can't go on", Boris said, "you have to let her go."

He was sitting on my bed side. All I wanted was him to leave me alone to die. If I couldn't slit wrists and hang myself, I would starve myself. That beast didn't deserve any better. He had robbed me my sisters, freedom and now also everything with what I could hurt myself.

"Go away", I mumbled against my pillows.

Boris sighed.

"Fine", he said, "but I expect to see you in my office tomorrow, 10 am sharp."

He rose and walked out of the room shutting door behind him.

"Whatever", I told to the door.

I wasn't going anyway. He could get upset, I didn't care. At least then he might destroy me more quickly. If he couldn't use me, he had no choice. _What_ _a marvellous plan_ , I congratulated myself. If only I would have known he would send someone to pick me up…

* * *

"I thought I told you clearly", Boris snarled at me, "Do you think people here don't have anything better to do than babysit you?"

 _Oh yeah they do alright_ , I thought, _to babysit Brooklyn._

"Chastity, I am so fed up with your contumacy", the man said.

Behind him Garland was nodding furiously his head in agreeance. Why was he even here? This didn't concern him.

"Anyway, there is this new project of mine and need your help", Boris said.

"What project?", I asked automatically.

It didn't sound right. Knowing Boris it was probably something sadistic and I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Oh, don't you worry about it", Boris said, "People at the lab will tell you all about it."

With that said he dismissed me without bothering to look up from his precious papers. I knew immediately it wasn't anything good. But I pretended everything was fine until I got out of hearing range. Holy shit, whatever the project was it was ment to do harm on someone. I needed time to think but I knew Boris was expecting me to go straight to the lab. I couldn't let myself break down now.

"Chastity", someone hissed.

I looked around and saw Brooklyn lurking around the corner. For the love of God, what did he want? He was furiously gesturing to me to go to him. I looked around to be sure no one saw us and made my way to Brooklyn.

"I know what happened to Destiny", the orange haired guy said.

Wait what?

"What? How?", I asked louder than intended.

"Shush", Brooklyn frowned, "I'll show you."

Then he gestured me to follow him and disappeared in the far end of the corridor. I didn't trust him a bit. But did I had any other options? In the worst case scenario he'd lead me into trap. Then again, what if he wasn't lying? What if he really could help me to learn the truth what happened to my sister. Reluctedly I followed Brooklyn, quickly sending a prayer that I wouldn't have to regret this.


	5. Chapter 5: This sorrowful life

I followed Brooklyn down the stairs to the lab corridor. He turned to look at me gestured me to be quiet then pointed up the wall. There were small windows just below the ceiling, perfect for spying. Looking around we tried to find something to climb on so we could see through the windows. I spotted a lonely table near the door to the lab. I gestured to Brooklyn to help me to move it. The table was heavy but we managed to move it below the windows without making too much noise. I climbed on the table eager to see what was going on in the lab.

To my surprise Boris was already there. How on earth did he manage to get there so quickly without bumping to us? He was yelling at the scientists but I couldn't hear what was the cause for him to be so upset. I'm sure he told them off as idiots. I had heard that happen so many times after I woke up in the Abbey. Once he was done blowing the hot air, he started to keep a lection. There was an animated video showing on the wall. I recognized the person shown in the video to be me. Then appeared a picture that I couldn't understand. It was just a twisted string of dots. In the video they took a piece of the picture away and replaced it with something different. Then the video showed me again. But it wasn't me. My hair was gray like Garland's and eyes were different too. Finally picture of Garland appeared next to mine. I stared the ending scene stunned not sure what to make of it. I was designed for Bryan. I could never… Holy shit! They were going to genetically re-engineer me. Is that what they did to Destiny? Is that why she died? I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but Brooklyn didn't let me. He had put his hand over my mouth and shook his head. Once I was able breathe normally we climbed down from the table and headed back upstairs.

"Is that what happened to Destiny?", I asked when we got out of hearing range.

"Yes", Brooklyn said.

I felt tears trying to come out but forced them back. I could cry later. Right now I had to concentrate on the problem at the hand.

"How do you know?", I asked.

"I happened to over hear about it accidentally and I got curious", he said, "after Destiny died I slipped into the lab and took these."

He showed me files he had just took out of his backpack. Then he gave them to me looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Chastity, you have to leave", Brooklyn said.

I looked at him and tried to understand why he did this. Why did he care about what would happen to me? For the first time, I understood that he too was just a human being trying to cope in this darkness. I wanted to thank him but before I could say anything we heard siren bell across the building. For a brief moment my eyes met Brooklyn's blue ones, then as if agreed we darted towards the main lobby.

When we got there, there was blading match going on. Garland was blading against a red headed, blue eyed blader. He reminded me so much of Destiny that he couldn't be no one else but Tala. Behind him I saw a tall, blong guy and a gray haired, pale blue eyed guy. The tall guy must have been Spencer. And the gray haired one, him I would recognize anywhere even if his hair was different coloured than they were in my memories of him. My Bryan. I thought I'd never see him again. But now there he was right in front of my eyes, so close and yet too far for me to touch him. I wasn't focused on the game at all so I didn't see Tala get hurt. But when I saw Bryan taking out Falborg, getting ready to face Garland I acted. I didn't want him to face Garland because Garland could make weird things happen when he was blading.

"Bryan no!", I shouted.

All of the sudden I was standing as a wall between Bryan and Garland. I felt pain but couldn't locate it. I looked down and saw I was bleeding from my stomach. Garland's beyblade was on laying on the floor in my feet. It was bloody. I saw world tilting around me but I never crashed the floor. Bryan catched me in his arms before I hit the floor.

"Chastity", he sounded worried, "Chastity, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you", I whispered.

My mind was trying to pull me into the darkness to get some relief from the pain. I tried to focus my eyes on Bryan. I couldn't let him disappear again. But darkness was stronger.

"Chastity, no", Bryan shouted, "stay with me!"

Always, I tried to tell him but my lips refused to obey me. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Hope ahead

**Beep… beep… beep…**

I don't know for how long the darkness had been surpressing me but I felt it was ready to lift itself. Only bad thing was that it also lifted the numbness. I felt like I was on fire.

 **Beep… beep… beep…**

What was that weird sound? It sounded so familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard it before. It was a faraway memory of times when everything had been simple to understand. Of times when I had been happy…

 **Beep… beep… beep…**

...those hot summer days on the riverbank in Moscow. And chilly winter mornings. It had been so cold I thought it was enough to freeze all life. Bryan had laughed at me and told me I shouldn't worry.

 **Beep… beep… beep…**

The huge glasstubes in the dim room where there were machines that let out funny noises…

Oh my God! They got me! Brooklyn fooled me and led me into a trap. The howl escaped my lips even before I could open my eyes. How could he do this to me? I started ripping off the hoses that they had pinned on me. I wouldn't let them do this to me. I would never ever co-operate with Boris and his plans.

"Chastity, don't", someone said and a hand appeared to stop me from ripping off the plastic snakes.

I fought harder and screamed at the top of my lungs. I wouldn't let them change me. And if I had to die for it, I would die fighting.

"Calm down!"

Strong hands forced me to stay still. I looked up to spit all the horrible things at the scientist. But there wasn't any scientists. Instead I saw Bryan's face above mine. It was his strong hands keeping me still. For a moment we did nothing but looked in each others eyes. How long I had missed those serious pale blue orbs. My already racing heart flit into flight. And to my embarrasment, everyone in the room heard it. If Bryan and I would have been alone I wouldn't have minded but there were also the blond guy, a dark violet haired guy and a girl with the same coloured hair as the guy standing next to her. I felt smile flare across my face like the sun would have come out. I would know the girl even if I didn't know anyone else anymore.

"Cagey!"

Cagey smiled back at me and came to sit on the edge of my bed. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey Chas", she said and took me by the hand, "you gave us a good scare."

"I'm sorry", I said and meant it, "I just couldn't let Bryan face Garland, he would have hurt you."

I looked into Bryan's eyes.

"Typical Chastity, runs in harms way to save someone else", he chortled but his eyes were soft and gentle, "you nitwit."

I noticed Bryan's eyes were slightly red. Had he been crying?

"Well, you're okay now", Cagey said, "and that's what matters. Plus I finally get to have my sisters back. You have no idea how much I have missed the three of you."

I swallowed hard. How could I ever tell her that it was only the two of us anymore? How coud I tell her and Spencer I couldn't help Hasty? Or to her and Tala that I couldn't save Destiny?

"Cagey", I said gently, "it's just you and me now."

"That is an awful joke, Chastity", Cagey scolded but her expression gave her away.

"I'm so sorry", I said directing my words to Spencer.

"What are you talking about?", Cagey said sounding horrified.

"Boris killed Hasty the night when the abbey exploded", I said, "Cagey, I could do nothing… he just tore us apart and took Hasty away."

Suddenly I found myself telling everything that had happened during those two years since the worldchampionships in Moscow. Old scars opened again. It was painful to relive the years of desperation. I cried and begged Cagey, Spencer and Bryan to forgive me. The whole time Bryan sat next to my bed not saying a word. Once I had finished the story I looked around myself. Cagey was crying while Ian tried to comfort her, Spencer stood silent like a stone expression of pain sculpted on his face. Bryan was the first to break the silence.

"I'll revenge him", Bryan said grudge in his voice, "he will never ever hurt you again."


	7. Chapter 7: Tears of the fallen king

Life in the hospital was deadly boring. I couldn't leave my room for ten days because the injuries I gained from Garland's beyblade were much larger than I had thought. When I finally got permission to go to cafeteria, Bryan was instructed to push me around in a wheelchair. I almost died out of embarrasment. But Bryan was persistent and did what he was told to do. And he refused to leave me alone even for a minute as if he was scared I would disappear if he didn't keep a close eye on me. I didn't mind him staying with me. Actually, I enjoyed it but I would never confess it to him. Being with him was just as easy as breathing. I didn't feel awkard when we didn't talk. When we did, we spoke of our days back in Moscow.

"Bryan", I said one day, "I need to see Tala."

Bryan looked at with a curiousity on his eyes.

"I think he needs to know", I said but couldn't go on.

It hurt to even think of Destiny. Speaking of her was almost impossible. I couldn't help thinking if she was still alive if the boys would have come earlier to challenge BEGA Justice 5 team. And even though I now knew cause of Destiny's demise, I kind of blamed Tala for it. He could have saved her. She would have listened to him.

"Tala is still in coma", Bryan said.

"I want to see him and tell him what he did to Destiny", I insisted stubbornly.

Bryan sighed and rolled his eyes. We had had a few heated arguments on the subject. Bryan blamed it all on Boris. But in my opinion Tala was to blame too. Not as much as Boris but still. He never tried to look for Destiny. If he did, she'd be here with us.

"Fine", Bryan said, "but don't expect anything miraculous to happen."

* * *

 **Beep… beep… beep…**

Bryan pushed my wheelchair next to Tala's bed. The boy was pale and seemed lifeless. Only the beeping of monitors attached to him told he was still alive. He looked just as fragile as Destiny had looked that evening when she died. Suddenly all of my determination to spill all the horrible things at him was gone.

"Hey Tala", Bryan said, "it's Bryan and Chastity."

Tala remained silent, not reacting to Bryan's words.

"Are you sure he hears us?", I asked.

"He does", Bryan ensured me.

"Hi Tala", I said, "I'm sure you expected Destiny to come. And I'm sorry she's not here…"

I swallowed and tried to hide my pain and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry", I told the unconcious guy, "but I'm the bearer of bad news."

Tears were running down my cheeks. I never knew I had so much tears to be shed. I took a couple of deep breaths and continued. I told Tala everthing. I wasn't sure if he would hear me. But he needed to know.

"I'm sorry", I said again when I was finished.

Tala was still reactionless.

"Take me out of here", I said to Bryan.

He immediately backed my wheelchair to the corridor and pushed me back in my room.

* * *

No one saw the dark stranger slipping into Tala's room. He was the only soul witnessing the fallen king's silent tears for his lost love.


	8. Chapter 8: The hurtful truth

_Dear Chastity,_

 _I heard you got badly hurt because of the episode back in the BEGA Tower. How could you be so stupid to leap in the way off a launched beyblade? Fortunately you are okay now._

 _I need to talk to you. But I don't know how when that guy who took you to the hospital is always around. Something's going on. My bit-beast is acting strangely, I can't explain it but sometimes I have blackouts and I can't remember what I have done. I'm scared._

 _Brooklyn_

I re-read the note Bryan had delivered to me. He had been silent ever since but not in the usual way. It was like a calm moment just before a storm. I had never seen Bryan like that and it scared me. He looked like he was planning on a murder. I had tried to ask where did he get the note but he wouldn't tell me. Only huffed and puffed and shot ugly glares towards the note. His behaviour started to get on my nerves. If only he wasn't so freaking arrogant and asked me about Brooklyn I would tell him everything.

"You're not going", Bryan finally announced after two days of silence.

"Who said I was?", I asked, "I really don't want to end up like…"

I couldn't go on. How could not Bryan understand that all I wanted was things to be like they used to be? But there was no going back, nothing would never the same. Not after what we all had been through.

"Who is that guy anyway?", Bryan spat.

"Do you mean Brooklyn?", I said.

"Whatever his name is", Bryan sounded bitter.

"Brooklyn is the person who told me about Destiny and what Boris had planned to do to me", I told him, "he told me to flee."

"So you're with him now, right?", Bryan accused.

It hurt me worse than if he would have stabbed me with a knife. How could he ever think like that about me? I felt tears burning my eyes.

"You know I would never…", I whispered, "I couldn't…"

I had never had any feelings for anyone but Bryan. And deep down I knew I could never have feelings for anyone else. Since the dawn of my life he had been the center of my existence. Ever since we lost each other on that fateful night I had been lost like a moon whose motherplanet had been destroyed. Bryan snorted.

"Of course you can!", he retorted.

"No Bryan, I can't", I said, "don't you understand? I was designed for you. And only for you. You are everything in my life. Yes, Boris wanted to change me into something I am not. He did it to Destiny too. That is why she died, her body couldn't adopt to change when they took Wolborg's dna off of her and replaced it with Zeus' dna."

Bryan looked shocked. I hadn't told anyone the real cause of Destiny's way too early death.

"They did what?!", he croaked.

"They tried to genetically re-engineer her for Brooklyn", I said and realized just how absurd it sounded.

Bryan fell silent for a moment, then all the sudden he declared it was most disgusting thing he had ever heard. And he had heard and seen a lot during his years in the abbey. I realized that the boys to whom we were created for where not aware of our origins. Or at least they hadn't known everything about it. It was my turn to be shocked.

"I thought you knew", I whispered.

"Well, I didn't", Bryan said bluntly, "but I should've guessed."

Suddenly he burst into laughter and laughed like a manic.

"I get it now. How on Earth could you otherwise know Falborg's thoughts so well if you weren't a mutant?", Bryan managed to say.

To him I was a disgusting mutant. Nothing in this wide world couldn't have hurt me any worse than hearing him say that and seeing him walk away from me. I knew now I was impure and undeserving of anything good or beautiful. I was a monster.


	9. Chapter 9: The only thing that matters

Days went slowly by and I didn't hear from Bryan. He didn't come to visit me anymore. Whenever I tried to call him, Spencer would answer the phone and tell me Bryan wasn't at home. All my letters came back to me untouched. I was upset and lost. Now that Bryan was gone I had no reason to carry on. I was standing on the edge of an endless abyss, only inches away from falling in. I had lost everything that meant anything. I could as well go back to Boris and let him change me. At least it would be less painful than this emptiness.

After spending three months in hospital, finally came the day of checkout. Cagey and Ian came to help me out.

"So where are you going?", Cagey asked as she packed my belongins.

There wasn't much to pack.

"Back to BEGA building, I guess", I said not looking at my sister.

I didn't want her to see the horror in my eyes. But I had no choice, Bryan had abandoned me and taken everything with him, my purpose included.

"You can't go back!", Cagey said horrified in hearing.

"Where else am I going to go?", I asked, "I have no place to go. Bryan hates me."

"No he doesn't", said Ian.

I had never heard him talk. Usually he would just let me and Cagey do the talking. Surprised I turned to look at him.

"It was just a shock to him to learn about your true past", he said calmly, "I was too when Cagey told me about it. But after taking some time to think I came to see things in right angle. I can't resist that woman!"

Cagey slapped Ian playfully and giggled. I wanted to believe him so badly. But then again he wasn't Bryan. And knowing Bryan, he would never forgive or forget. His nature was like that, once he decided to hate he would hate forever. Nothing could change it. In that way Bryan was like a mountain that stood firmly on it's ground not caring about storms around it. Not answering to Ian I grabbed my belongings and made my way to the door.

"Chastity wait!", Cagey called me.

She reached me at hospital info.

"Where are you going?", Cagey asked looking worried.

"Back to Boris", I said, "maybe he'll accept me back."

"No way", Cagey said, "I'm not going to loose my only sister again. You're coming with us."

With that said she marched me to info desk and gave her contact information to a lady working there. Then she took my back and walked me out.

Cagey and Ian lived in a small two room apartment near the center of Bay City. From their balcony I could see a park and BEGA building accross it. I felt disgusted when thinking how close Cagey had been to Boris. And still was. She was way too close to that monster. I had to do something so that the purple haired man couldn't snacth my only surviving familymember away from me. It was time to make him pay for everything he had done to us.

* * *

Living with Cagey and Ian was anything but easy. It reminded me of what I had lost everytime I saw them together. They were living in their own tiny bubble where everything was beautiful and serene. Could I ever be them again? Could Bryan be right about me being able to feel same about someone else than him? I doubted it. I had seen how Destiny struggled, she never forgot Tala. She tried her damnest to forget before Boris made his move to change her and killed her in the process. Thinking of Destiny made me feel that ice cold hatred inside me again. Boris was the cause of everything horrible in the world. And the world needed to get rid of him.

Few weeks after moving in with my sister I learned that Brooklyn had lost battle against Tyson. It had been a hell of battle that almost destroyed everything. Boris had been missing ever since. There were rumours he lost his mind and was delivered to psychiatric ward. Some said he had committed a suicide. I didn't believe either of the rumours. I knew him better. He was still out there, fallen but not beaten. He would come out at some point and try again. Next time it would be worse than it ever had been. I had to act now. So one night I slipped out. Cagey and Ian were already fast asleep. I bit them a silent farewell and ran into night. If never would see my sister again, I would have no regrets. She was happy and had a bright future ahead. I, on the other hand, had nothing left but my woe to revenge. If I was to perish on my quest, I would take it gladly. Destiny and Hasty, be ready. I'm coming.


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet nectarine of revenge

It took me several weeks to track Boris down. Several frustrating weeks. At one point I almost gave up my mission. But I couldn't. I had to keep Cagey safe. I couldn't let Boris have a chance to lay his filthy fingers on her. Cagey was all I had left. Hasty and Destiny were dead, Bryan had abandoned me. All I could do for sake of those I loved was to get rid off that cancer they called Boris Balkov. Finally I located him in small mountain village in Northern Japan. He hiding in a cave, living an ascetic life. I tailed him for days, observing his daily routines. Making sure he had no company. Then one night I gather all my courage and set to face him.

I left my boarding house at dusk. Hike took me no longer than a half an hour. I lurked outside the cave for another half an hour trying pull myself together. When I finally stepped inside, I had made my decision what I would do and how. Boris saw right on that moment I stepped in the cave. His eyes widened in disbelieve and amuse.

"Chastity? Is that really you?", he croacked.

I just nodded and made my way to him. He helped me a chair and asked me to make myself at home. I knew he was being polite because he wanted me back in his command. He told how moved he was that I came looking for him and asked where I had been. I told him I had been around Japan, never staying anywhere for too long. Then he told me of his travels and how he ended up in the God forsaken village. Boris cooked a dinner, we ate and he drank a lot of wine. Once he was heavily drunk I saw my opportunity. Silently I took belts I had taken from the boarding house and tied Boris on his chair. He awakened from his drunken state and looked horrified but before he had time to say anything I blocked his mouth with a shred of fabric. The purple haired man looked me in terror as I bend over to him.

"Don't worry this won't take long", I whispered and kissed his cheek.

Then I took biggest stone I could find on the floor and smiled gently to my tormentor just before hitting his thumb with the stone. Boris' muffled scream of pain send adrenaline through my entire body.

"That was for Hasty."

It felt so good to be the one in power. Slowly I lifted the stone only to crush Boris' forefinger with it.

"That was for Destiny", I said as Boris cried in pain again.

I couldn't hold back my rage anymore and let it take over. As the night fleed from the light of day the screams faded away. By sunrise I finally dropped blood spattered stone and turned away from Boris' somewhat deformed and bruised body. I closed my eyes for a moment and saw Destiny and Hasty smiling at me. I responded their smiles knowing they had accepted my offering. Then with steady steps and head held high I stepped out of the tomb of the damned into bright light of the newborn sun.


	11. Chapter 11:What goes around comes around

I never told anyone what happened in that cave or why I suddenly disappeared. After finishing my business with Boris, I went back to Cagey and Ian. Cagey was furious at me for leaving like that and without saying goodbye. Ian rolled his eyes but said nothing. Later he confessed that he thought that telling me off for what I did wouldn't have had any effect on me. I guess he was right about that. But now Cagey was safe. So I didn't mind her bickering at me. Nothing could ever hurt her again. And that was the most important thing. I had lost two of my sisters and I would do anything to keep the remaining one. And I had done what I thought was necessary, Boris was dead. He would never lay a finger on Cagey or anyone else for that matter.

Now the only problem in life was Bryan. Or how to learn to live without him. I hadn't heard of Bryan since that day he stormed out of hospital months ago. And I thought I never would hear from him again. There were days I coped pretty well. Days when I tried my damnest to forget about him. And days when I thought I was going to die from the pain that kept ripping my guts. But not a day went by without me wondering where Bryan was and how he was coping.

I kept in touch with Brooklyn. It was nice to have a friend outside all this shit and mess. Brooklyn was really gentle soul who was deeply attached to all creatures, even to the smallest flea. He wasn't much a people's person but he didn't mind my company. Usually we would grab a takeaway coffee and sit in a park. It was nice. But then things turned upside down. When we had been hanging out for six months or so, Brooklyn started to develop feelings towards me. Kind of ones to which I couldn't answer in the way he hoped I would. Whenever he took me by the hand, all I could think about was that how different it felt than what it did when Bryan had done so. As weeks and months passed I could see Brooklyn growing more and more impatient. Finally one day he opened his mouth.

"Chastity", he said, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me when you keep rejecting me."

"Nothing's wrong with you", I said and decided Brooklyn needed to know the truth about me, "you need to promise me you'll listen carefully what I'm about to say."

Brooklyn nodded.

"What do you know about me and Destiny?", I asked.

"Only that Boris is your father and that he has used genetic engineering on you", Brooklyn said, "why do you ask?"

"You need to know the whole truth, Brooklyn", I said, "only then can you know and understand me."

Brooklyn frowned but nodded anyway. So I began my story from the first memory I had – the weird beeping noises and the dimly lighted room. Brooklyn listened and never once stopped me. When I had finished he looked confused.

"So Boris isn't your father?", he said.

"Not biologically, no. But he created me and gave me life", I explained.

"And this Bryan part?", he spat Bryan's name like it was poison.

"I was created to be perfect partner for him, in every way. If the plan had worked, sometime in the future we would have had so-called next generation bladers, children able to control their bit beasts like no other blader", I said.

"Chastity, I don't know what I should think about all of this", Brooklyn said, "I need to think."

Then he rose and walked away. It felt awful. But not as awful as seeing Bryan walk away. It was easier to accept his decision than Bryan's. Although I felt saddened, it didn't feel like the end of the world. I sighed and rose up myself too and started to walk into the other direction. I glanced back and ran into someone. Looking up I met pale blue orbs that I couldn't mistake for anyone else. Bryan had come back.


	12. Chapter 12: A new life

For a long time we just stared at each other not saying a word. As if spellbound I raised my hand to touch Bryan but I couldn't get myself to actually do it. What if he disappeared into thin air right when my hand reached him? My already fast beating heart started to race as if it would have thought I was going to die if it didn't beat any faster.

"Hi Chastity", Bryan finally said breaking the spell, "long time no see."

He tried to smile but managed only to arrange a grimace on his face. I looked at him dumbstruck and suddenly I felt anger raising it's head inside me.

"Is that really all you have to say?", I accused him, "no word for a year and all you have to say is _hi_?!"

"Well, what else should I say then?", Bryan asked.

"I don't know, Bryan", I yelled, "how about _sorry_? Or _how are you doing_?"

"Chas, I didn't come here to pick a fight with you", Bryan said looking worried.

"Don't you dare Chas me", I screamed poking his chest, "first you call me a monster and storm out and now you think that after a year of no word you can just waltz back and Chas me!"

"Well I'm sorry alright!", Bryan yelled back at me.

It stopped me totally. He had never yelled at me before. No matter how rude things he had said, he had never yelled. I think I never thought that he could loose his shit too. Now we were glaring each other like the worst enemies. Bryan's face softened.

"Look, I came back because I wanted to see you", he said.

I wanted to punish him for what he did to me. But seeing him so down, head hanging, hands in pockets and kicking the ground sadly made me pity him.

"For what?", I asked.

"Well, never mind", Bryan said and smiled sadly, "I see you already have moved on, and I don't know why I actually thought you wouldn't have…"

"Wait what?", I blurted.

"Chastity, I just wanted to know that you're safe and happy because I heard all sorts of rumors of Boris returning", Bryan said, "now I know you are, so I guess I can bugger off."

Bryan turned to leave and I realized he had seen me with Brooklyn. He thought we had something going on. And how couldn't he have thought so? Brooklyn had been sitting next to me, holding my hand.

"Oh shit, you saw me with Brooklyn, right?", I said.

Bryan turned back to look at me.

"Yeah, I saw you alright", he said, "I do hope this Brooklyn guy is nice to you, nicer than I ever was…"

Not thinking much, I took Bryan by the hand.

"It's not like that", I said, "it never was like that"

Bryan looked puzzled.

"Remember when I told you the whole truth about myself?", I asked.

"Vividly", Bryan snorted a laugh.

"Then you must also remember what I said about you", I encouraged him.

Bryan looked at me and I saw how enlightenment flared across his face.

"When you stormed out of the hospital that day I thought I would never see you again. I tried my damnest to forget about you, I really tried to like Brooklyn more than just as a friend but I couldn't. Nothing I did could change for what I always knew to be my destiny", I told him.

"So you mean…", Bryan started.

"I mean I love you, you idiot", I said, "I always have and always will."

"I guess we are even then", Bryan said smiling that lovely smug smile I loved, "which brings us to reason why I am here today."

I raised an eyebrow at him in questioning manner.

"Do you think Cagey will pardon me my stupidity and accept me back as your boyfriend?", Bryan asked.

"She'll put you through hell", I laughed.

"Hmmm", Bryan mused, "I guess I deserve it. But at least I can keep you out of Boris' reach for good."

"You don't need to", I mumbled in his shirt.

Bryan pulled away and looked alarmed.

"Of course I need to", he said looking angry, "hell, I promised you I will never let him hurt you again and knowing that bastard he will try his best!"

"He can't", I said.

"And why couldn't he?", Bryan snapped.

"Because he's dead", I answered.

Bryan looked like I would have made him swallow a bone.

"Wait what? How?!", he exclaimed.

"I killed him", I said with a pokerface, "I hunted him down and killed him."

Bryan looked like he didn't know how he should react to the news. His expression went from anger to disbelieve and then from disbelieve to pride.

"That's my girl", he finally said proudly.

Then he pulled me in and sealed our new life with a mind blowing kiss. Nothing could ever part us again, for that I was sure. I took him by the hand and kissed him one more time. Then I headed home, my fate walking alongside with me.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, after all twists and turns Chastity and Bryan got each other. I'm so proud of them *sniff* Reviews are welcomed as always and please tell me what do you think: should I continue their story in a whole new sequel? I also want to thank my active readers and two of my most loyal story reviewers Droplets of Blue Rain and Desires of Autumn leaves, thank you for all your support to Chastity I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Beautifulchaos bows. Over and out!**


End file.
